1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a continuously moving harvester for tree crops. More specifically, this invention relates to an automatically sequencing trunk shaker on the harvester and to apparatus for preventing damage to a tree by a trunk shaker when the shaker is withdrawn from the tree. The invention also relates to a tree trunk seal and catching surface for the fruit or other product catching surface.
2. Description of the Art
Currently available continuously moving tree crop harvesters do not have adequate means to prevent damage to the trees by the trunk shaker mechanisms. They also lack adequate means for sealing the catching surface around the tree trunk. In addition, fruit is often damaged when it drops onto the catching surface of operating harvesters.
A number of over-the-row and other types of shake-catch harvesters have been described in Transactions of The ASAE 17, 623-626, 1974; 20, 202-205 and 209, 1977; 25, 1478-1483, 1982; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,635,004 and 4,160,357.